Bad Habit
by blamsturbation
Summary: Written for Blam week 2015. Finding out you've been lusting over your best friend without knowing it was him is never not a shocking thing.


**A/N: I actually got the inspiration for this one from the music video of Bad Habit by The Kooks and I'm using the song on this too. You don't have to listen to it but it could help out quite a bit. So here it goes, Blam week Day 2: Canon Divergence**

* * *

Blaine's usually not ashamed of the fact that he masturbates - everyone does it and it's not like he's particularly kinky or anything. He's not going around telling everyone about the great porn he watched last night, not in a million years, but he doesn't hide it from his friends either if they ask.

But this time he's sure that he'd never ever dare to tell anyone what he has been watching.

He has no idea how he even ended up on the shady livestream web page but he's glad he did. Usually he's not into watching livestreams, he's scared that someone can actually see him through his web cam for some reason, but the picture of the hot torso in the picture was too good to resist.

He had gotten greeted with a streaming video of a very hot looking guy dancing in front of his camera in a very sexual way. Because of the lighting his face wasn't visible so he wasn't recognizable. His hair looked like it was probably blonde but it could also be light brown, it was hard to say.

Usually just a hot body wouldn't have convinced Blaine to stay but there was something special about this guy.

Not only did he have the same haircut as Blaine's best friend Sam, his body also seemed very similar to his. His body movement also seemed very much like Sam's but it looked more relaxed and smooth than what Blaine remembered Sam's dancing being like. But most of the time when Sam danced in front of him he had just been showing off or goofing around.

The guy was wearing black tight boxer briefs that seemed to fit very well and showed off his great ass. They also gave his dick the perfect amount of attention, still keeping it secretive enough.

Basically this guy was like a copy of his best friend who he was also crushing on.

Blaine set up notifications for this guy so that the next time he was dancing in front of the camera he could watch again. He couldn't resist the temptation.

Turned out it was always around the same time, after 11pm, when everyone else was asleep in the Anderson house, when he came on. The stream lasted from 15 minutes to a few hours (by the end of which he was always covered by a thin layer of sweat from the constant movement) and Blaine always stayed up for the entire time, touching himself.

He knew it was wrong to jerk off to a stranger who looked like his best friend but something always pulled him back to watch the streams. He couldn't help but imagine Sam actually dancing like that in front of him in so little clothing.

Usually the Sam look-alike just danced around, doing body rolls and occasionally touching his chest or leaning against the white wall behind him but Blaine noticed that the more he kept doing the livestreams the braver he seemed to get After three weeks of daily streams his hand even wandered down to cup himself through the dark material of his underwear. Blaine couldn't help but let out a gasp when he saw that and he ended up coming faster than he had in a long time. It was incredibly sexy, imagining Sam doing it instead of the stranger.

He very rarely looked at the actual chat since the guy dancing in front of the camera obviously wasn't going to type anything on it. When his eyes did wander to check what everyone was saying he couldn't bear to look at them for long.

 _twinkletushhy: bet ur dick is so big pls let me suck it  
bear5920: take em off"  
cockslut729: i wanna see ur cum face  
guest193830: my cock is so hungry 4 ur ass sexy  
hungryyy343: id fuck u against the wall so hard u wouldn't be able to walk in the mornin  
guest195788: more more more  
crystlcum: i want a private dance, i'll pay u. plz message me!  
asiangaylover: i wanna cum on ur sexy abs  
guest193718: how many inches?_

It was so sad to him that this absolutely gorgeous guy was treated like a piece of meat. Sure, he jerked off to this guy as well as he did to other people, but this guy seemed so much more innocent in his own special way. Even he felt guilty about it .  
So he started typing into the chat to hopefully make this guy feel better about checking the chat section.

He thought about what he should write for a long time before just settling on something simple. He couldn't exactly comment anything about this guy's personality because he didn't know who it was but he could still make him feel good about himself.

"You're beautiful." was what he ended up sending, hoping that it was good enough to make the stranger feel better about what he was doing.

* * *

"Ouch!"

Sam had been cutting some vegetables by the counter and Blaine had just been putting some chicken into the oven but hearing his friend yell out a tad too loudly had almost made him drop it all to the floor.

"Did you cut yourself?" he asked after he managed to calm down and put the food into the oven without dropping it.

"Not too badly. Do you have any band aids?" Sam asked, sucking on his finger with a frown on his face.

"I'll go get some." Blaine replied, rushing to the bathroom to get something that could help out with the cut. He returned a minute later with a pack of some sort of plasters and a worried look on his face. "Go run the cut under some water." he ordered, pushing Sam to the direction of the sink and the blond boy followed his order, rinsing the cut carefully.

"I'm sorry; we only have these pink ones with hearts on them." Blaine apologized, giving Sam a band aid once he finished cleaning the wound. "Don't worry about it, dude." Sam replied with a grin and started fixing up his finger.

* * *

Blaine hadn't thought about it for longer than five minutes that day but when he opened his computer and opened the livestream later that day he had another reason to remember the little accident.

The guy on the screen had the very same kind of band aid on his finger. Blaine had to close the tab the second he realized what was going on.

He hadn't just been staring at a Sam look-alike, it had actually been Sam he had been jerking off over.

Forcing himself to open the tab again he snatched his phone from his bedside table and ringer Sam's number. As he had suspected the guy dancing on the screen stopped and turned the stream off and a few seconds later Sam's voice was coming out from the phone.

"What's up dude? Is everything okay?"

Blaine wanted to confess what he had just seen right on the phone but he knew it wouldn't be smart to do so. "No. Can you come over?" he replied instead. When he heard Sam agree on the other end he ended the call and laid down on his bed, trying to think of how to tell Sam about it. Just coming clean and saying "I've been jerking off to your livestream" might not be the best option. By the time Sam rushed into his room he still hadn't figured out how to say it.

Turning to look at Sam who was standing by the door of his room, he glanced at the band aid that was still on his friend's finger and let out a sigh.

"Dude, what is going on?"

Blaine couldn't even speak up, he just pointed to the direction of his computer on his desk where the now offline livestream was still open.

He could see the realization hit Sam and as his friend turned to look at him he was starting to feel bad for him. "We need to talk about this." he spoke gently and Sam just let out a frustrated groan, not happy with what was going on. He sat next to Blaine on the bed though when Blaine patted the spot next to him.

"How did you know it was me?" Sam asked, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

"The band aid." Blaine explained, pointing to Sam's finger.

"I didn't want anyone to find out." Sam spoke quietly, clearly ashamed of what he had done. "It was just for practice and then all these people started showing up and commenting that I looked hot and it just made me feel better about what I was doing."

There were a few tears making their way across Sam's face and Blaine couldn't help himself and wiped them away gently.

"I'm not judging you. I just think that you should use those abilities to do something better. That livestream was pornographic and you're better than that, Sam." Blaine comforted his friend.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Sam asked, sniffing pathetically.

"You can do regular dancing or theater. Doing Youtube videos is also an option that could work for you." Blaine suggested and he hoped it was the right thing to say as he watched Sam frown.

"I'll think about it."

The shy smile Sam gave to him was all Blaine needed to pull his friend into a tight hug.

"You'll stop the stream, right?" Blaine confirmed, still holing Sam close.

Sam took a few seconds to think about it until he nodded against Blaine's shoulder. "Okay." he whispered before pulling away, taking a deep breath to calm down.

Sam was the one to break the silence pretty soon, his mood having clearly changed. "So did you enjoy watching my sexy moves?"

The blush on Blaine's face was enough to let him know what the answer to his question was.

"Did you jerk off?" Sam kept going

"Sam, I don't wanna answer that." Blaine yelped, shifting awkwardly.

"So you did jerk off. Yes!" The grin on Sam's face stopped Blaine from disagreeing and he just chuckled.

"I didn't know it was you when I did it." he made sure to point out though.

"So you just imagined it was me?" Sam asked, getting a bit more serious.

"Well, yeah." Blaine replied shyly, not very comfortable with the conversation.

"Would you like to do it again? Like a private show?" Sam asked, getting a bit nervous as well.

"Uh. Why would YOU want to do that?" Blaine asked, crossing his legs.

"Why not?"

They both stayed silent for a while after that, too nervous to look at each other. Sam was the first one to man up and grabbed Blaine's phone from the bed, plugging it the speakers on his desk. He opened the YouTube app on it and picked out the song he wanted.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Blaine asked nervously, not sure what was going to happen soon.

"Just relax, I promise that you're going to enjoy this, man." Sam soothed his friend who just slumped in defeat.

Sam was quick to press play on the video and music started blasting out from the speakers, filling the room with it.

 _Baby got her head down  
Baby got her head down to the ground  
Looking for a stranger  
Looking for a stranger to love_

Sam started his show off with shyer movements next to the desk but as he got more into the song he got into the mood of doing the same sexy movements he always did on his stream. Since he was wearing more clothes than usually he also made sure to take his shirt and jeans off in a sexy way, which he had learned during his stripper days.

Slowly he made his way towards Blaine and set his hands on his shoulders, getting closer. He let his hands travel further down from Blaine's shoulders and he was soon unbuttoning his friend's shirt as well, too nervous to touch his pants though.

When he had finished taking off Blaine's shirt he threw it across the room so it wouldn't get in the way as he kept moving around Blaine, using the bed for some support.

After the first embarrassment it had taken Blaine a little while to get comfortable with the situation but after he had taken a proper look at his friend he hadn't been able to look away. The way his muscles showed when he danced close to him was hypnotizing. The feeling of Sam's breath on his skin was driving him crazy and he nearly lifted his hands up to touch the blonde boy. Stopping before he took action he let out a little whimper and set his hands to rest between his legs to hide the hard on he now had.

Sam kept doing all sorts of hot hip thrusts very close to him and touching his body every now on then until the end of the song. He ended his number by whispering the last lyrics into Blaine's ear. "It's a, a bad habit." Blaine couldn't help but let out a moan at that. He realized what he had done right after the noise came out and slapped his hands on his mouth, going slightly pale.

"That's hot." Sam mumbled to himself, not realizing that Blaine could hear it too since he was so close and before Blaine could even process it, Sam's lips were on his and they were falling back on the bed, Sam landing on top of him and thrusting his hips down against his.

Another moan escaped from Blaine's lips as he kissed Sam back, too turned on to care about the fact that his supposedly straight best friend was now grinding against him. He allowed his hands to travel to grab Sam's soft hair and the little whimper that came out from the blonde's mouth was the perfect reward for his action.

"Touch me." Sam mumbled against Blaine's lips and Blaine was quick to move his hands to touch his friend's ass, feeling it out through his underwear. Sam let out a little huff before bringing his hand to grab Blaine's and guided it to touch the skin underneath the fabric. He also managed to finally get enough courage to unzip Blaine's pants, pulling them down the best he could.

"Can I touch?" he asked, pulling away from the kiss for a moment. Blaine just nodded frantically and pulled him back into the kiss.

Sam quickly let his hand slip into Blaine's boxer briefs and took his dick into his hand. The gasp that Blaine let out at that made him moan and Blaine was soon mimicking his movements, slipping his hand to the front of Sam's underwear.

It didn't take long for them both to be panting hard as they were getting closer and closer to coming.

"S-Sam." Blaine stuttered out. "Me too Blaine." Sam whimpered to him before letting out a loud groan as he came into Blaine's hand. The sight of Sam enjoying his moment of pleasure set Blaine off too and he moaned, arching his back on the bed.

When they finally came down from their highs Sam laid down on the bed next to Blaine and let out a sigh. "So, I'm not straight." he confessed, making Blaine turn to look at him. "I think I'm bi." he then continued and the gentle smile on Blaine's face made him feel okay about it.

"Come here." Blaine whispered, opening his arms for Sam to cuddle closer. The blonde did what had been asked, resting his head on Blaine's bare chest and sighed happily.

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Sam asked after a little while of just lying there and the little giggle Blaine let out made him grin. "Yes, I'd love to, Sam." Blaine replied, kissing the top of his head gently and resting his hands on Sam's lower back.

Neither of them had enough energy to move and Blaine was the first one to doze off with a happy smile on his face. Sam got up when he noticed his new boyfriend snoring lightly and covered him with a blanket. He let out a little happy laugh before joining Blaine under the blanket and falling asleep next to him.


End file.
